This invention relates to apparatus for reducing the size of an electronically transmitted image.
In a number of business applications, it has become desirable to reduce image size in order to produce a display, or a print-out, which may be smaller in size than the original image. Image size reduction may be desirable or necessary in view of the size of a display device screen, or in view of the necessity for placing a plurality of images on a single display. In certain of the applications, such as the display of a check or other document in a bank document processing system, not all of the information contained in the original image is essential for the reproduction of an image which provides sufficient detail for the purpose required, such as signature comparison or amount verification, even though some of the original information has been lost. The deletion of such non-essential information may be the most efficient and economical way to achieve the desired image size reduction.